x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Aly
This article is for the character Aly in the mainline X-Men continuity. For the character as she appeared in the feature film trilogy, see Aly (X-men Movies) "I Have Responsibilities, I Have A Sister Who I Love Dearly, I Have A Husband Who I Love More Than Life Itself, And I Have A Family to Save and I Don't Have No Time to be Dealin' With You Pretty Boy.!" --Aly-- Biography Early Life Her parents, Owen and Priscilla D'Ancanto, married early in their relationship and lived in a back-to-nature hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. Born as Alyssa D'Acanto, she and her older twin sister, Anna Marie ,they also enjoyed the attentions of her Aunt Carrie, on their mother's side. The commune's failed attempt to use Native American mysticism to reach the 'Far Banks' resulted in Priscilla's disappearance. Carrie took over Alyssa and Anna's care, and in her grief at the loss of her sister, was a strict and authoritarian guardian. Anna Marie and Alyssa were rebellious children and her equally poor relationship with their father prompted them to run away from home as a young teenagers. This also prompted the nickname "Rogue" and "Aly". Not long after, they were approached by Mystique, who sought them out on the advice of her recognitive lover Destiny. Raven and Irene ultimately takes Rogue and Aly in as their daughters. At some point, Aly grew close to her best friend named Kyle Johnson. During their friendship, Kyle kisses Aly, at which point her latent and unlimited power of telekinesis, telepathy, molecular immobilization, and molecular combustion she fond out about, Aly's power had manifested when her mother was pregnant with her but didn't find out until when she kissed Kyle. Aly had telekinetically absorbed his energy, life-force, and memories and Kyle fell into a coma for a month. Aly was traumatized by the whole experience, and Kyle was left in a permanent coma. Hence, like her sister Aly wore body-concealing clothing that would protect her from telekinetically absorbing others until she learned to fully control her power, which didnt take long at all, even though she was rebellious she was a very smart girl. In time, however, Mystique, recruited her to The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Brotherhood of Mutants After Aly's mutation emerged, Mystique began coaxing her and her sister in taking part in their terrorist activities, Aly was initially not interested, wanting mutants and non-mutants to co-exist peacefully instead of starting a war against one another. When Aly meet a boy named Gary, he tries to attack her because she won't kiss him, when she tires of it she finally kisses him and puts him in a coma. She then started taking part of Mystique's plans still thinking that mutants should make peace with humans. During this period, Aly, Rogue, and Mystique associated briefly with a mutant named Blindspot, whose power to erase the memories of others by touch somehow is immune to Aly's powers because every since her powers manifested, Aly has been getting stronger along with her powers. Blindspot and Aly become good friends, after Aly would train for martial arts by herself she would then go hang out with Blindspot, but when Mystique decided to sever professional ties with Blindspot, Blindspot erased all memory of her from both Mystique and Rogue in order to protect herself. Aly, however, was not affected and she tried to help her family get their memory back. When Mystique debuted her Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Pyro, Blob and Avalanche), Destiny advised her to keep Rogue and Aly out of the action, advice which proved important when several members of the new Brotherhood — including Destiny herself — were arrested and imprisoned. When Aly ultimately confronted Ms. Marvel on her front doorstep as she came from grocery shopping with Rogue and deliberately absorbed her powers. Something went wrong as Ms. Marvel fought too hard and too long. The transfer of psyche and powers (initially sans Ms. Marvel's precognitive "seventh sense") became permanent. The shock of absorbing such a formidable persona drove Aly insane and she attempted to kill Ms. Marvel by throwing her off the Golden Gate Bridge. Unbeknownst to Aly, Ms. Marvel was saved from the fall by the original Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew. Ms. Marvel was comatose for a short period of time before her memories without the emotional attachments were restored by Professor Charles Xavier of the X-Men. Aly later felt tremendous guilt over the incident and it still haunted her to this day. However, she battled the Avengers as a member of the Brotherhood of Evil mutants using her newly acquired powers. Later, with Mystique and Destiny, Aly attacked Angel and Dazzler, but Aly overpowered Dazzler. Mystique intended for her daughters to absorb Angel — the only X-Man whose identity is publicly known at the time — in order to learn the team's whereabouts but Aly balked, afraid of the effect of absorbing a physical mutation like Angel's wings. Aly and Rogue defeated Dazzler, but then defeated Luke Cage and Iron Fist, for revenge of defeating Rogue, before fleeing; Aly defeated Dazzler a few times before Dazzler is publicly revealed to be a mutant and goes into hiding. X-Men The more Aly used her mutant power, the more her mind became filled with fragmentary psychic echoes of the people she absorbed. Carol Danvers' psyche was nearly a completely distinct personality within her mind who would sometimes try to take over when, but Aly never seemed to be weak. It became harder and harder for Aly to hold on to her own personality and she feared that her powers would drive her insane. Desperate, Aly turned to Professor Charles Xavier and the X-Men and asked for admission to the X-Men to learn how to try to control her powers better. The Professor was unable to do a satisfactory psychic scan of her, due to the clashing human and Kree portions of her psyche. Still, Xavier's charity towards all mutants led him to welcome her into his home and the X-Men, regardless of his team having previously fought Aly and in spite of the X-Men's own strong objections. The X-Men even threatened to disband themselves and leave the school should Aly be accepted. It was only Xavier's argument that all mutants deserve a chance for redemption that prevented the dissolution of the X-Men. Immediately afterward, Aly clashed with Carol Danvers, as Binary, who was unwilling to accept the idea of Aly among her friends. Her initial months with the team were rough as she was seen as a latent threat, a Brotherhood mole within the X-Men. When the team met up with Colossus, who had been superheated by Pyro and then rapidly cooled. She absorbed Colossus' powers, leaving her in the same rigid, melted form as he was to allow the Morlock Healer to heal the damage done to Colossus. Ms. Marvel Aly, after learning Rogue broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D, and soon learns that she was under domination of Carol Danvers' persona, Ms.Marvel took control of her so she could rescue Michael Rossi and was framed for the murder of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. These charges were eventually dropped. Among the X-Men, Aly's life improved but she continued to struggle with Carol Danvers' residual personality as with Rogue. When Aly was once vulnerable because of Ms. Marvels personality, her pwers were out of control and Ms. Marvel's dark side took control and attacked the X-Men and anyone who got in her way, Aly eventually used all of her powers at once and killed Ms.Marvel's dark side and removed it from her mind. Even though her dark side was gone Ms. Marvel was still in her head, but Aly had to train so she could have control of her and remove her from her mind. Eventually, Aly and Rogue were pulled through the mystical gateway known as the Siege Perilous, where she was judged by other-dimensional forces with the promise of a "new life". Returned to Earth, Aly was purged of the remaining portions of Carol's personality, truly becoming her own woman. Aly then found herself back at the X-Mansion and used her ability to find her sister and located her in the ghost town of Australia. Aly finds her sister and oth of them are confronted by the Reavers and Carol Danvers herself. Aly wounded Carol and almost killed her but fled with Rogue. Rogue had summoned a portal and her, Carol, and Aly went it and disappeared. They ended up in the Savage Land and they ended up powerless, but Carol had been teleported to Muir Island where she came into conflict with some of the X-Men's allies who had fallen under the mental enslavement of the Shadow King. Carol fought him but his vast psionic powers overwhelmed and corrupted her. He then sent her to the Savage Land to find Rogue and Aly and the three battled fiercely. During the fight, there was not enough life-force between the two to sustain both Rogue, Aly, and Carol physically as a result of the separation. Just as Rogue was on the verge of being drained completely, Magneto suddenly intervened and him and Aly destroyed the Ms. Marvel persona, saving Rogue's life. Aly had killed Ms. Marvel by stopping time and blowing her up . Rogue and Magneto briefly toyed with a romance. Aly and Rogue ultimately saw through Magneto's noble facade when he killed the high priestess Zaladane, who had amassed an army of Savage Land natives. With Aly's perception of her potential lover shaken, she flew to Muir Island to rejoin the rest of the X-Men when her powers had fully returned. Hellion and Family The X-Men later divided into two teams to make better use of their large number of active members; Aly was assigned to the Blue Team, under the leadership of Cyclops and alongside new X-Man, and love interest, Hellion. Upon his arrival, Julian always flirted with Aly and she always had his attention, however Aly immediately caught his eye, and Jullian made no secret of his romantic desire for her. Aly and Hellion were immediately attracted to each other, but the development of their relationship was romantic, smooth, and full of love, partly as a result of her love for him growing deeper for him and him with her, Aly and Hellion always told each other things, even about their past. As they fell more and more in love, Hellion and Aly have one of the longest and most popular relationships in the X-Men series. As an act of penance, Aly continued to visit Kyle Johnson's hospital bed annually, a decade after she placed him in a coma. He was almost killed by assasins from Gambit's former lover Belladonna Boudreaux, she attempted to kill her and Cody Robbins' but Kyle lived and Cody died as a part of a revenge plot for Rogue and Aly. Through a spiritual leader, Aly and Rogue were able to make amends with Cody's spirit. Cody held no hard feelings against Rogue, knowing what happened was an accident and urged her to move on before he departed for the afterlife. It was eventually revealed that Mystique had two sons: the anti-mutant politician Graydon Creed and Aly and Rogue's long-time teammate, Nightcrawler. Rogue, Aly, and Nightcrawler consider themselves to be siblings. Following the supposed 'death' of Cyclops, the X-Men team underwent major changes, amongst them Rogue and Aly being made the team's new field commanders. Their even temper and years of X-Men service made them an ideal leader and they continued to lead the team until Storm returned. When the Galactic Council transformed Earth into a maximum-security penal colony for hundreds of extraterrestrial criminals, Rogue and Aly absorbed the attributes of Z'Cann — a mutant, telepathic Skrull who had joined Cadre K, Xavier's Skrull equivalent to the X-Men. Z'Cann purposely touched Rogue to activate the mutant's abilities as the two evaded bounty hunters, Aly touched him so his telepathic power could double hers so she could stop him. Z'Cann used her telepathy to amplify Rogue and Aly's capacity to assimilate memories, causing their powers to mutate. Henceforth, Rogue and Aly were then able to "recall" previous powers absorbed/imprinted that were supposedly lost after intitial transfer. X-Treme X-Men Team Aly was part of the X-Treme X-Men team led by Storm. The team's first mission was in search of Destiny's Diaries (which prophesied future events). During an invasion of Khan (an alien conqueror from another dimension) of an isle nation Madripoor, Aly and Rogue requested that Sage use their power jumpstarting abilities to evolve Rogue and Aly to a point where they could control all of the various powers that they have ever imprinted. Sage agreed, and Rogue and Aly became a two-woman army, able to use the powers of anyone they had absorbed in the past all at once. During Khan's invasion, Aly was also confronted by Vargas who was said to be "a new species altogether." Vargas foresaw himself being killed by Aly and her in Destiny's diaries and, despite his belief in the prophecies, attempted to stop this eventuality from happening. Thus, in the midst of the invasion battle, Vargas ambushed Aly as she was trying to rescue Hellion (see X-Treme X-Men), spearing both Rogue and Gambit with his blade before escaping. Rogue survived due to possessing both Wolverine's and Hulk's powers. Aly had helped Rogue get return back to the city shortly after the battle to recover Vargas' sword, Vargas was surprised in turn by Aly dressed in an Alien god's costume. After a lengthy battle, Aly and Rogue "fulfilled their destiny" by seemingly finishing Vargas off with his own weapon. Returning to Hellion, Aly, with the help of Jean Grey, forced him from near death. Following the repulsion of the invasion, Aly realized that Destiny's Prophecies were only possibilities and that trying to follow them was more dangerous than ignoring them. She also learned that she and Rogue had inherited a mansion in New Orleans from Destiny, as well as a sizable fortune, and the X-Treme X-Men team retired there to recuperate. Soon, Aly with Hellion left to go look for her sister and teammate Rogue and Gambit, since they both emerged powerless from their ordeals and wanted to explore their relationship further. When they finally find them they tell them that they want to explore their relationship and Aly couldn't disagree so she left telling Rogue to take her time on the vacation. After life on the road with Gambit, Rogue ended up living in a beach house in Valle Soleada, a town where mutants and humans coexisted peacefully, she received lots of visits from Aly and received alot of gifts. While visiting Rogue, they subsequently received a visit from Bishop and Sage and, after a series of events involving an investigation into the murder of a human girl's family, Rogue, Gambit, Aly, and Hellion signed up with Bishop and Sage to help Storm's X-Treme X-Men stop Sage's enemy and former boss Elias Bogan. After the battle, Rogue asked Sage to restore Gambit's abilities, which she did. Gambit asked if the same could be done for Rogue's powers, but it was never revisited after Rogue quickly dismissed his comment, Aly agreed that her power should return but Rogue was too happy finally knowing what it was like to touch someone, her decision angered her sister greatly and Aly left her short visit and never spoke to Rogue for a while. Back to the X-Men Over time Aly eventually visited Rogue after receiving a letter from Rogue saying that she missed Aly and wish she would come visit, Aly flew down there to visit her sister and Rogue's power returned naturally. However, she no longer possessed the abilities she had absorbed from Ms. Marvel. Aly, Rogue, Hellion, and Gambit were put on Havok's team and participated in various missions. Rogue and Aly then traveled down south to save a young mutant girl from her powers. While there, she met Campbell St. Ange, a young man who was immune to Rogue's lethal touch, but wasn't immune to Aly's power of absorbing. Also while there, Rogue forcibly absorbed knowledge from her Aunt Carrie that explained that Rogue's mother had traveled to the Far Banks, a dream-realm, to stop her father from getting there himself. Aly and Rogue encountered the incorporeal spirit of her mother therein, and absorbed her memories. After the reunion, her mother's trapped spirit could finally move on. Rogue and Aly subsequently went back to her Aunt Carrie and made amends with her, considering her Aunt Carrie their mother now. Aly and Rogue then returned to the X-Men and confronted the monstrous Golgotha - large space creatures with telepathic abilities that induce insanity in some by bringing forth deep fears, insecurities, and hidden thoughts. During this ordeal, as the result of Golgotha influence, Rogue and Gambit got into a fight about the reality of their relationship when limited by Rogue's powers while Aly and Hellion tried to stop Golgotha. Wolverine, also under the influence of Golgotha, then revealed he has always had feelings for Rogue, and kisses her, Darklight tells her he loves her and when Hellion finds out it angers him. Aly and Hellion would often help Emma Frost provide the couple with relationship counseling, though their relationship was still problematic. While on a trip to Japan to investigate an incriminating photo of her and Sunfire engaged in criminal activities, Aly, Rogue, and Sunfire learned that Rogue and Aly's former friend and teammate of the Brotherhood, Blindspot, has erased both their memories of the event. In this storyline, Rogue and Aly accidentally and permanently absorbed Sunfire's fire abilities (who has lost his legs to Lady Deathstrike and did not want to live). Aly and Rogue returns to the X-Mansion only to find that Gambit was being seduced by the student called Foxx. It is later revealed, however, that Mystique, displeased with Rogue's choice of lovers, infiltrated the Xavier Institute by shapeshifting into Foxx and joined Gambit's squad in an attempt to ruin his relationship with Rogue. After learning this, Aly tries to track down Mystique so she can kill her but gets wounded and kidnapped by her. After this, Rogue and the rest of the X-Men try to find Aly and save her but find that Mystique has already fled the building. After Gambit resisted her charms, Mystique reverts to her true form and offered Gambit something more difficult to refuse: she transformed into Rogue and offered Gambit a Rogue with whom he could have a physical relationship. Whether or not they actually engaged in a sexual relationship is uncertain (although Gambit insists that nothing happened). Hellion finds Gambit but slips nto a coma from Mystique's dart gun. Aly finds Hellion and battles Mystique and nearly kills he but Mystique flees and disappears, Aly tranfers freezes Hellion as he dies slowly and takes him to the mansion telling them Gambit wasn't there. She tracks Gambit but something blocks her and she goes unconscious. The X-Men soon find Gambit and Rogue becomes furious because what happened between him and Mystique. After being discovered, Mystique asked the X-Men for permission to stay at the Mansion. The X-Men vote and Mystique was allowed to be a member of the X-Men, a decision neither Aly, Hellion, Rogue, or Gambit were happy with. Blood of Apocalypse Hellion and Aly, express how much they love each other and he proposes to her, and she answers quickly with a yes. Hellion and Aly marry a week later with all of the X-Men attending, even Darklight, although he was upset about it, he did it for her. Hellion and Aly attend ther honeymoon in the Bahamas and spend the week there, the day they prepare to leave for the airport they are ambushed and defeated by Apocalypse. The X-Men Rogue, Storm, Gambit, and Billy await their arrival but when she doesnt come Aly contacts the Professor telepathically and he alerts the X-Men and they battle Apocalypse and the Nasty Boys. The X-Men get Aly and Hellion and leave to go home as Apocalypse and the Nasty Boys disappear into a portal. In the events that followed M-Day, the mutant Apocalypse was reawakened; Hellion, started taking training sessions so he could be able to defeat Apocalypse in revenge for ambushing him and Aly, while in a training session he was ambushed by the mutant, Monk, a mutant who looks lke a human monkey and has minkey reflexes and skills. When Aly finds out she gets outraged and her powers take control of her, while her powers are controlling her she finds Hellion and nearly kills Monk, but she fights against her powers and comes back, Monk escapes and Aly takes Hellion back to the mansion. 'Endangered Species: Rogue and Aly's X-Men' Professor Xavier went into space with Havok and several ofther X-Men to go after the villain Vulcan, Cyclops gave Rogue and Aly the authority to form their own team, complimenting her inspired improvisation in battle situations. Aly knew Rogue was hesitant at first, because of Gambit's recent disappearance with Sunfire, so she waited until Rogue was ready, the girls soon accepted the position, their inspired improvisation in battle situations.They chose Iceman, Cannonball, Cable, Sabretooth, Lady Mastermind, Karima Shapandar, and Mystique, a line-up Cyclops did not agree with. Mystique seemingly tried to repair her relationship with her daughters, but is rebuffed. Aly and Rogue's team defeated the group known as the Children of the Vault. Afterward, Aly and Rogue declared their team would leave the X-Mansion. While her powers and herself kept getting stronger, Aly fell into a coma and the X-Men called the Professor and everyone with him to return to the mansion, when they arrived Aly had destroyed half of the world, the Professor went into her mind and told her about the destruction she caused and when she accidentally astral projected by her body she brought the world back and against her will, her astral form went back into her. The Professor explained to her that she was The Chosen One, a mutant who had every single power that ever existed, will exist, or couldn't exist, people have talked about the Chosen One every since time began, and legends have told that it was Aly who is that person. When Aly found out and stopped the Phoenix, she practiced controlling her powers again and sorting all of the memories of the people she absorbed. It took Aly a while for her to control all of these powers and she was back with her X-Men squad. The team moved to Aly and Rogue's hometown of Caldecott for Rogue to recover. As Cyclops and Emma Frost arrived to help Rogue cope with the immensity of the voices in her mind, Marauders arrived, seeking the Destiny's diaries. As part of the attack, it was revealed that Mystique was working with the Marauders and for Mister Sinister. Mystique shot Rogue and took her back to Mr. Sinister's base, who only kept Rogue alive because she held all the information of Destiny's Diaries within her mind, Aly got angry and her powers controlled her again and she fell unconcious. Hellion, was worried about her and continued staying by her side like he did when she was comatose. Marauders and Mr. Sinister again, was protective of Rogue and accused Mystique of being too careless in how she captured her. Aly awakened for 5 seconds and told Hellion to be careful because Mystique will try to kidnap her because she also held the information on Destiny's Diaries, Mystique came in the form of Professor X and knocked out Hellion and kidnapped Aly. Hellion was shown standing over Aly trying to get her to wake up (after she had fallen into a trance overcome by the minds she absorbed along with Rogue), and expressed his apologies for letting her get kidnapped but Mystique shot him with a dart gun and put him in a coma. Aly had flashes of memories, both of her and Hellion during the time that they had first met each other, and of the millions of minds she absorbed, while in her coma-like state before she briefly woke up and recognized Hellion laying down and comatose. She went into his mind and told him she had a nightmare, before spouting incoherent words and mysterious coordinates. Messiah Complex The X-Men attacked the Marauders' Antarctic base in order to rescue Rogue and the mysterious mutant baby who was at the center of Messiah Complex. However the baby eventually took precedence and the X-Men did not recover (or even see) Rogue, this angered Aly and she almost got out of control but she controlled her anger. Mr. Sinister, now in possession of the mutant baby, relocated the Marauders to Muir Island. While standing by Rogue's bedside, Mystique was visited by Mr. Sinister who told her that there will be no cure for Rogue and she will eventually die, he told Mystique that she was a fool and she should have taken Aly also while she was comatose. Without warning, Mystique ambushed Sinister and shoved his face onto Rogue's. Aly found her sister and went to try to retrieve her alone but her powers got out of control and she went unconscious. The instant contact with Rogue and Sinister seemingly killed Sinister. Mystique, in keeping with the words of the Destiny Diaries, placed the baby's face in direct contact with Rogue's, with the understanding that Rogue would awaken from her comatose state. Mystique tried to kidnap Aly but she had a telekinetic shield around her while unconscious. The baby was not affected by Rogue's power, and Rogue awakens shortly after. Realizing what Mystique had done at the risk of killing the baby, Rogue said she's tired of people's lives being destroyed by Mystique and grabbed Mystique's face barehanded, fully absorbing her powers and consciousness before rescuing her sister. Mystique was left on the floor incapacitated as Rogue told Gambit that when the baby touched her, it removed all the psyches of everybody she has ever touched and that only she is left in her mind. She said she needed to be alone and told Aly and Gambit not to follow her, this saddens Aly but she obeys her sisters orders and tells her that she loves her. While training in the danger room she blows up half a wall with her exploding power and freezes the fire with her time-stopping power, she then runs away in her room and tells the X-Men she can't be touched, that she hasn't fully controlled her power. 'Being Cured' As Rogue takes some time out from the X-Men and travels around the Australian outback on a motorcycle. She returns to the X-Men's former headquarters in Maynards Plains, Australia, Aly senses this against her will as she hears the thoughts of everyone in the whole world, the Professor asks her about wanting him to bind her powers but she gets angry at this and blows up the roof and it almost falls on them but April freezes it, she apologizes saying she didn't mean to but she doesn't want to bind her powers because she wont learn to control them and that was what she was there for. Aly goes to rest and she still hears everyone else's thoughts and connects with Rogue's. Once in her mind, Rogue and Aly have a conversation with Mystique (a part of Rogue's psyche), telling her that no one else can help her with her powers and that it was down to her to figure out how to control them, Aly gets angry and tells her that she won't let her sister fall for her trick and she almost blows up Rogue's mind with Sunfire's power. She then leaves Rogue's mind and still hears and feels everyone's pain, anger, thoughts, happiness, rage, passion, love, and comfort but it drives her nearly insane. The next day, the Professor came into her room saying that she needs to train, not only her powers but when she gets angry she has to control it so her powers won't go out of control. Her training session goes well with the professor coaching her from the sidelines, she had holograms of dangerous mutants and she did a good job, the professor ended the training session and told Aly she needed to rest so she went to her room to rest for a while after telepathically contacting Rogue telling her she was doing fine with her powers. When Aly found out about Danger messing around in Rogue's mind Aly, Professor X, Gambit, and a group of Shi'ar pirates managed to shut down Danger. However, the Professor and Aly reactivated her and she defeated the pirates in turn. After this, it was revealed that Rogue's powers never truly developed past their initial "nascent" stage, which was the reason why her powers never functioned properly. Aly and The Professor, now aware of this fact, used their telepathy to tear down the mental walls that kept Rogue's powers from developing (the walls were created as a side effect every time she absorbed other people starting with Cody, and even more so with Ms. Marvel), and removed the mental echo of Mystique. Finally Rogue kissed Gambit, with no ill side effect, revealing that she was finally in control of her absorption, Aly was proud of her sister and Aly and Hellion began their romance, Hellion said that maybe they could take a vacation to somewhere nice and Aly agreed. Utopia Aly, Hellion, Rogue, Gambit and Danger decide to go to San Francisco in order to regroup with the other X-Men. On their way there they are intercepted by Pixie who teleports them into the city, which is in a state of chaos due to the anti-mutant and pro-mutant movements. Cyclops sends all five out in order to locate several missing students and bring them home. During their mission Rogue faces off against the new Ms. Marvel (Moonstone); finding that she cannot touch her opponent, Rogue resorts to a trick and flees the site. Hellion is injured so she stays behind to help him, Later on Rogue joins Gambit, who has been injured by Ares, along with Danger and Hellion. Ares does not take Rogue seriously and dismisses them both as an opponent and their attempts to calm things down. Rogue and Aly grabs Ares and absorbs his powers, while Aly uses his powers against him. Ares is dismissive of Rogue's attempt and claims that she cannot absorb him, a boast that proves wrong as she weakens him enough for Gambit and Aly to blast him bloody and stunned. Having Ares' power she and Rogue easily dispatches a small group of H.A.M.M.E.R. agents with superhuman strength and proceedes to steal their tank, along with Gambit, Hellion, Danger, in order to find the rest of the students. Rogue finds Trance as her powers are flaring out of control creating powerful uncontrollable bio-electric blasts. Aly and Rogue tries to help her calm down when Ms. Marvel appears. After taking out Gambit, Hellion, and Danger, Rogue and Ms. Marvel fight, While Aly tries to help Hellion, Gambit, and Danger. Rogue is losing until Trance regains control and jumps in to help Rogue. Trance learns that her astral form is able to punch Ms. Marvel when they are both intangible. After Gambit stuns Ms. Marvel, they teleport back to base where Trance receives medical attention. As Utopia had become a highly concentrated area for mutants, the entire population had to be on high alert. Following an attack on the X-Men by the vampiric mutant Emplate (brother to Monet St. Croix), who fed on mutant bone marrow for sustenance and mimicry of their abilities, the X-Men instructed the students to stay close to each other. When the student, Bling drifted off on her own, Emplate captured her as a semi-permanent feeding source. Being able to enter Emplate's cross-dimensional base, Aly astral projected to save Bling. As she investigated his home for clues to Bling's whereabouts, Aly and Rogue was attacked by psychoplasmic ghosts. When a group of Predator X attack Utopia, she uses the powers of the Former New X-Men to destroy a Predator X that attacked them inside. Necrosha When Selene decided to seek revenge on all those who stood in her way to goddesshood, she resurrected many of the X-Men's greatest deceased allies and villains under her control. Among the resurrected is Rogue and Aly's foster mother, Destiny, who immediately sought her foster daughters but instead encountered the student Blindfold. As Destiny was possessed by Proteus, he possesses the body of Blindfold and tries to kill Rogue and Aly. Powers and Abilities Powers Aly is the most powerful mutant that ever lived and when she fulfilled her mutant destiny of becoming the Chosen One, the most powerful that ever lived, who no mutant wasn't one percent powerful as, Even before she became the Chosen One, she was a very powerful mutant, even with her powers getting stronger and stronger. Aly's powers are unlimited and she can read any mind at any range, she can lift anything no matter how big or far away it is, she can blow things up and the particles wont land on her but it will land on the people by her, she can stop time for as long as she wants. Aly was very intelligent and a quick learner, especially when it came to controlling her powers, the Professor called her his favorite student. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals at any range. Her notable powers include: Telepathic Defense'':' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. '''Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking telepathy is perfect and powerful with Aly, psis won't and 'see' through this ability. Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Mind Transferal: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. Induce Pain: Can also induce mental pain merely. Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims, because none of her powers have limits, she can keep them "sedated" as long as she wants. Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels. Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. Psionic Blasts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant at any radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes and she will still be awake. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. Psionic Firebird: She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis: telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Telekinetic Sensitivity: That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on or no hold on at all, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. Molecular Immobilization:The power to stop time, slow down molecules, or freeze things. Molecular Combustion:Power to blow things up, speed up molecules, or make things explode. Abilities She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she barely uses weapons to fight, she knows everything about self defense, or fighting and she is a very strong girl. Strength Level She is very strong with her powers and without and she can lift anything and everything.